<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rayman &amp; Pretty Cure Crossover:Return Of Mr Dark by TheLord214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749884">Rayman &amp; Pretty Cure Crossover:Return Of Mr Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214'>TheLord214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty Cure Crossovers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rayman (Video Games), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr.Dark returns and send Rayman and his friends in another universe! With the ROTE group joining in too! Will Rayman win or Will Rayman fail?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty Cure Crossovers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(Almost everything in this fanfic is owned by Toei Animation and Ubisoft.Some parts of this fanfic was inspired or owned by Rayman Redemption by Ryemanni.This is nonprofit and made for fun.Enjoy)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prologue </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Pink Plant Woods (Area 1)-Rayman ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was a relaxing day.Rayman,Globox,Murfy,A Grand Minimus named Tom,Polokus,and Barbara were sleeping on the tree.Not with a care in the world.Nothing can ruin it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon.…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>(Mr.Dark Battle-Rayman ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly,Mr Dark appeared and attacked the Snoring Tree.He had return once more!Our heroes attacked Mr Dark.They tried their hardest,but eventually,Mr Dark had defeated our heroes.Mr.Dark used his powers to create a portal and send them away to some universe.With locking Polokus in a cage as his slave.Soon he was able to get the great protoon,steal all of the Electoons and Teensies and lock them up in 5 big cages,brainwashed all of his original minions,got some friends,and take over the land.Things look hopeless for our heroes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But to top it all off…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The members of ROTE have been watching this entire thing.One of its members have noticed this universe.They saw the whole thing and they began to cook up a scheme.They want revenge since the Bowser Incident where Mario teamed up with their enemies,The Pretty Cures!They came up with a scheme.They team up with Mr Dark to rule the universe!Now,our heroes have something else to deal with.How will they save the day this time?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. World 1:HUGtto! Pretty Cure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>World 1:HUGtto! Pretty Cure</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gah,What's going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(So Far in The Story-Hugtto Precure ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayman and Murfy was woken up by 5 people.What happened?,Rayman said.You were fallen here.What’s your name?,Girl 1 said.I’m Rayman and this is Murfy.Rayman said.Hi!,Murfy said.What’s your name?,Rayman said.My names Hana,Hana said.My names Saaya,Saaya said.I’m Homare,Homare said.I’m,Emiru,Emiru said.I’m Ruru Amour,Ruru said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(New Foe-Rayman Redemption ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly,a portal appeared and out came an old enemy that Rayman knew.It was no other then… The Magician!,Rayman said.Who is that?,Saaya said.I will explain later,Rayman said.Rayman turned to The Magician.What are you doing here?,Rayman questioned.Mr Dark,told me,his biggest fan,to be here.He had taken over all of the valley and the Glade Of Dreams.He told me you stop you on your journey.I will stop you here right now!,The Magician explained.Let’s go!,Rayman said.The girls transform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Transformation Theme-Hugtto Precure ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All: Mirai Crystal! Heart Kiratto! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Yell: Embrace the sparkling future! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Transformation scene happens)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Yell: Cheering on everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits! Cure Yell! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Ange: Healing everyone! The Pretty Cure of Wisdom! Cure Ange! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Étoile: Making everyone shine! The Pretty Cure of Strength! Cure Étoile! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Macherie and Cure Amour: Loving everyone! The Pretty Cure of Love! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Macherie: Cure Macherie! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Amour: Cure Amour! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All: HUGtto! Pretty Cure!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Bonus Stage(Remix)-By VGM Remaker)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Magician then take out his brand new wand given to him by Mr Dark,gets on his steampunk flying machine,and began to attack our heroes.He first summons some bombs and launching them at our heroes.With then ramming the flying machine at Rayman.Rayman retaliated by punching at the magician.With the cures punching him.The Magician retaliated by trying to turn our heroes into ducks.But they avoided it.The Magician then summons Antitoons to attack our heroes.Rayman retaliated by charging up and punch him in the face.With the cures then kicking him in the face.The Magician then summons and launches fireballs at Rayman.With then trying to drop on the cures.The cures avoided it and attack the Magician.With Rayman then punching him.The Magician then summons clones of himself that tries or drop on our heroes.The heroes avoided it.The Magician then rams at our heroes.Murfy then tickles the Magician distracting him while Rayman punches him.The Magician noticed this and teleports away before he got hit.With Rayman destroying the machine in the process.The Magician got mad and then teleports away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(None)</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayman…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayman…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>RAYMAN WAKE UP!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First part</span>
  <b>(You,can do it me!-HUGtto Precure ost)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Second part</span>
  <b>(New Foe-Rayman Redemption ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the fight,Rayman decided to stay with them for now before trying to find a way out.It was normal.Rayman,it’s breakfast,Hana said.Oh,I’m coming!,Rayman said.Rayman then eats breakfast in the dining room.But then,Rayman saw some people falling from the sky.He told Hana and they went to look outside and saw 13 people falling.Rayman recognized 3 people.The Grand Minimus,Globox,and Barbara.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. World 2:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>World 2:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>2 hours ago…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>OW!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>(Strange Aliens-Star Twinkle Pretty Cure ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Globox just fell down from a massive height.After the encounter with Mr Dark.He falled down from the sky and got knocked out by the fall.Of course,5 girls noticed Globox falling.So they go to him,to see if he’s ok.Are you ok?,Girl 1 said.I’m fine.Who are you?,Globox said.My names Hikaru and they are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lala,Elena,Madoka,and Yuni.Who are you?,Hikaru said.I’m Globox,Globox said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(New Foe-Rayman Redemption ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly,a portal appears and out comes no other then…  Admiral Razorbeard?,Globox said.Who?,Hikaru said.I will tell you later.Razorbeard,why are you here?,Globox said.I and my crew have teamed up with Mr Dark and I want revenge!So get ready Globox!,Razorbeard said.Razorbeard then takes out and presses a button on his remote.A portal appears and outcomes the Grolgoth.Which was a tad weaker then before.He then gets in the cockpit and starts to fight our heroes.The girls transform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Transformation Theme-Star Twinkle Precure ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All: Star Color Pendant! Color Charge!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Transformation scene happens)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Star: The twinkling star that shines throughout the universe! Cure Star! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Milky: The milky way stretching across the heavens! Cure Milky! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Soleil: Light up the sky! With sparkling heat! Cure Soleil! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Selene: Light up the night sky! With the secretive moonlight! Cure Selene! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Cosmo: The rainbow spectrum lighting up the galaxy! Cure Cosmo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All: Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(The Final Battle-Rayman 2:The Great Escape ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grolgoth first shoots energy balls at the cures.With then jumping on Globox.Globox retaliates by punching at it.With the cures then punching it.Grolgoth retaliated by shooting helicopter bombs at our heroes.With then shooting homing missiles at them.The heroes retaliated by punching at him.With Cure Soleil then using her Virgo Soleil Shoot at the robot.Grolgoth then summons Henchmen 800s at our heroes.The heroes were able to destroy the henchmen.Grolgoth then jumps on the cures.The cures retaliated by punching it.With Globox then punching it.Grolgoth then fires homing missiles at them again.With then shooting energy balls at Globox.Globox retaliated by punching the Grolgoth.With the cures then punching it.ENOUGH!,Razorbeard said.Grolgoth then grabs Globox and throws him away.With then grabbing the cures and throwing them near Globox.The Grolgoth was about to destroy them.As he is about to shoot energy balls at them.He was punched away by 6 people and a blue creature.Globox recognized the creature and one of the people.Barbara and one of the Grand Ministers,Tom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. World 3:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>World 3:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour ago…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahh!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>OOF!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>(A light breeze passes through the town-Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure)</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara and Tom had fallen from a great height.Fortunately,they weren’t hurt.They landed on something that breaked there fall.Unfortunately,they landed on a girl who was with 4 other girls.Barbara noticed and got off the girl immediately.Sorry about that.I’m Barbara and this is Tom.Who are you?,Barbara said.They were hesitant at first since this girl just fall on one of there friends,but they gave in and said there names.I’m Nodoka,Nodoka said.I’m Chiyu!,Chiyu said.Names Hinata!,Hinata said.And I’m Asumi,Asumi said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(New Foe-Rayman Redemption ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly,the ground began to shake.They then saw weird rabbits popping out of the ground.With a pink rabbit with an eyepatch then popping out as well,riding a 4 legged robot.Oh no,Barbara said.A portal then appears with a certain someone who they met before during the Bowser and Nightmare incident.It was no other then… Black Fang!,Nodoka said.Yes it is I,Black Fang,Black Fang said.What are you doing here?,Hinata said.We have teamed up with Mr Dark and we want revenge!Right Pink?,Black Fang said.Yes!The rabbids want revenge!We will win!Get ready,Barbara and Tom!,Pink said.Nodoka,Chiyu,Hinata,and Asumi then transform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Transformation theme-Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Animals: Start! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cures: Pretty Cure Operation! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Animals: Raise the Element Level! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All: Cure Touch! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Animals: Kyun! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Transformation scene happens)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rabirin: Kyun! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Grace &amp; Rabirin: The two overlapping flowers! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Grace: Cure Grace! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rabirin: ~Rabi! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegitan: Kyun! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Fontaine &amp; Pegitan: The two intersecting streams! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Fontaine: Cure Fontaine! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegitan: ~Pe! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyatoran: Kyun! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Sparkle &amp; Nyatoran: The two lights that come together! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Sparkle: Cure Sparkle! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyatoran: ~Nya! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Earth &amp; Latte: The two winds that connect through time! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Earth: Cure Earth! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Latte: ~Woof! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Animals: We heal the Earth! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cures: Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mix(Misirlou-Rayman Raving Rabbids ost) &amp; (The new Phantom Empire-Happiness Charge Pretty Cure ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink first sends out rabbits to attack our heroes.The heroes were able to defeat the rabbids.Black Fang then shoots a beam of despair at Barbara.Barbara retaliated by attacking Black Fang with her axe.With the girls punching Pink.Pink retaliated by firing missiles at Tom.With Black Fang then punching the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at him back.With Tom then punching Pink.Pink then throws small pink rabbids that explode at our heroes.With Black Fang then summoning 2 Saiarks at them.Cure Sparkle is able to purify the 2 Saiarks.With Barbara then swings her axe at Pink and Black Fang.Black Fang retaliated by shoots a beam of despair at Barbara.With Pink then activating her force field and shooting missiles at Barbara.Barbara tries to attack Pink,but the force field protected Pink.The cures then punched Black Fang.Pink then sends out more rabbids. to attack them.They were able to attacks the rabbids.With Black Fang then punching the cures and Tom.Tom retaliated by punching at Black Fang.With Cure Grace then using her Healing Flower at Pink,destroying the force field and launching Pink away.The rabbids then ran away in fear and dug back in the ground.Grrr.It looks like I have to settle this myself,Black Fang said.Black Fang then creates a portal using a dark star and grabbing them using his cage of despair and throwing them inside the portal.They got in another universe.They then saw a robot that was gonna kill those 6 people.They then punched the robot.Barbara and Tom recognized one of them,Globox.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Greetings & Beatings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey.Just to let you know.That I will take a break for awhile.<br/>EDIT:Oof,wrong chapter.This is the real chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Greetings &amp; Beatings</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara! Tom!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Globox!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>First part</span>
  <b>(The Musicians Song(Remake)-Rayman Redemption ost)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Second part</span>
  <b>(New Foe-Rayman Redemption ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked about what they were doing and how they got here.They both realized that Mr Dark has teamed up with other villains in their past.They now have to stop him.Suddenly,the Grolgoth has risen up and a portal appears,showing Black Fang.Well,look at what we have here,Black Fang said.There’s more?It’s time to kill you!,Razorbeard said.But first,Black Fang said.Black Fang then pressed a button that Pink gave him.A portal then appeared and out shows a giant,mechanical Antitoon.Hmm,it looks like that isn’t enough,Black Fang Said.Black Fang then gave it power,with now becoming dark blue in color with now having jets in its feet and becoming a lot more bigger than usual and also now sporting a cape.Now it’s ready,Black Fang said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First part</span>
  <b>(Darktoons Mischief-Rayman Redemption ost)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Second part</span>
  <b>(None)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Giant Antitoon first punches Globox.With the Grolgoth then shooting energy balls at the cures.The retaliated by punching Grolgoth.With Globox then punching the Giant Antitoon.The Giant Antitoon retaliated by rolling himself at Globox.With the Grolgoth then shooting bombs at Barbara and Tom.Barbara retaliated by slicing the Grolgoth.With Globox then punching the Giant Antitoon.The Giant Antitoon then flies up and throws fireballs at the cures.With the Grolgoth then summoning Henchmen 800 and sending them at them.The cures were able to destroy the Henchmen’s 800s and attack the Grolgoth.With Cure Star using her Star Punch at the Giant Antitoon.The Giant Antitoon then flies up and turns himself red and then tries to drop on Globox.Globox avoids it and the Giant Antitoon then turns back to its normal colors.The Grolgoth then jumps on the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Grolgoth.With Globox punching the Giant Antitoon..ENOUGH!,Black Fang said.THAT'S IT,TIME TO DIE!,Razorbeard said.The Grolgoth and the Giant Antitoon then teamed up for one final attack.The Grolgoth shoots energy balls and bombs at them,while the Giant Antitoon throws fireballs at them.They were able to avoid all of that.Cure Earth then finishes it off by using her Healing Hurricane at both of the robots.Razorbeard was able to escape the Grolgoth before it was destroyed.Grrr,Razorbeard growled.Black Fang then uses the dark star he had to create a portal.He then grabbed them using his ropes of despair and throws them into the portal and close it.That should take care of them,Black Fang said.So what about Rayman?I want revenge!,Razorbeard said.Not for now.Now,we must prepare,Black Fang said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Great Battle (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who’s back!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Great Battle </span>
  <b>(Part 1)</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>OH NO!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>(New Foe-Rayman Redemption ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayman has just come here.With the cures.(They already transformed)But suddenly,they then saw a certain someone standing in his way.It was no other then… Reflux!,Rayman said.Yes,Rayman.I want my old glory back!I survived last time now I revived André back!,Reflux said.Yes!,André said,speaking from Reflux now.Get ready Rayman!,Reflux and André said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Final Boss-Rayman 3:Hoodlum Havoc)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reflux first spins at Rayman.With shooting purple energy balls at the cures.Rayman retaliated by punching at Reflux.With the cures then punching him.Reflux then attacks Rayman with his scepter.With then attacking with energy waves at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Reflux.With Rayman then kicking Reflux in the face.Reflux then summons Hoodmongers and Slapdashes at our heroes.The heroes were able to attack the Hoodmongers and Slapdashes.Reflux then fires more purple energy orbs at Rayman.Rayman retaliated by punching at Reflux.With Cure Yell then using her Flower Shoot at Reflux.Reflux retaliated by attack Cure Yell with his scepter.With then summoning meteors that fell on our heroes.The cures retaliated by punching at Reflux.With Rayman then kicking him in the face.Reflux then attacks Rayman with energy waves on the floor.With then summoning lightning at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Reflux.With Rayman then kicking at Reflux.Reflux then realized that the rate he’s batting them.The people that are falling from the sky will drop here and he will have more to deal with.So he presses a button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Tricky Treasure-Rayman Origins ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A portal then opens and 4 Big Mecha Flies then appear and tie up the people that were falling with the rope The Magician gave them.With 50,flying Bomb launching clowns and 50 Small Mecha Flies then popping out of the portal as protection.Oh no!,Rayman said.As there flying up.Rayman needed to save them.Rayman had a super helicopter potion for emergencies that isn’t permanent and is temporary.So Rayman uses the potion,tells the cures to take care of Reflux while he saves them,and flies off.Saving the people who are falling.Rayman was able to attack the Bomb launching clowns and the Small Mecha Flies.The Big Mecha Flies noticed and tries to fly up faster since the portal is up there.But Rayman then launches his fist to grab one of the person's leg and bring the whole thing to him.He then unties them and brings them down.Just in time too,as the potion wore off of its effects and Rayman can’t fly any more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(New Foe-Rayman Redemption ost)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grrrr,Reflux growled.Now Reflux was really angry.Rayman saved them while he was fighting the Precures.But Reflux got one last surprise.Reflux then presses the button again.A portal comes out and this time,a robo ninja appears,with a tank that looks like a barrel.The hatch of the tank then pops out,showing a chubby,Robo pirate.It was no other then… Spyglass Pirate? Ninjaws?,Rayman said.That’s right!,Spyglass Pirate said.Get ready!,Ninjaws said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>